


After the Curse

by HarukoKuroxah



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cute Shit Happens, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, and cute, and fancy, its super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukoKuroxah/pseuds/HarukoKuroxah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The delicate fingers owned by Mammon slipped up to gently touch the cheek of the other."</p>
<p>Drabble about Mammon losing the curse and finally being able to be with Mukuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Curse

Rays from the moon glittered down onto the stone pathway. The gentle breeze sweeping away fallen rose petals that laid gently on the ground. Gardens of flowers outlined the path. The greyed stones making a trail towards the building. It was growing late; everyone was retiring for the night. The party is coming to an end. Reborn had said it would be a good idea to throw a party since all the Arcobalenos got rid of the curse. No one exactly knows how it happened but it did. They were all thankful, even Mammon.

She stood alone at the edge of the path; a purple dress hugged her body as the breeze played with the ends of her hair. The bare skin of her shoulders gaining a chill from the cooling night. Slipping her eyes closed for a second she didn’t even hear the soft foot steps nearing her. A warm, soft jacket fell across her upper body, shielding her from the air. The scent was familiar, calming and enjoyable. Slowly opening her eyes she glanced to the side and saw the familiar face that she had come to love.

“Muku—“ Her lips shushed as soon as the name slipped from her mouth. The sea of the moon fell gently onto the man, showing off the gentle tone of his face. The tone that she was the only one allowed to see. The delicate fingers owned by Mammon slipped up to gently touch the cheek of the other. The gap between them slowly closing, this is the closest she’s ever gotten to kiss the man who she loves. A strong arm wrapped it self around the lower part of her body. Soft lips brushing against her own. The gentle breeze that carried the rose petals danced around them as the gap was closed. Eyes slipping shut to enjoy the moment as the moon’s light covered them.


End file.
